The Worst Place
by Pixy Black
Summary: You'd have thought he was merely bored - asked me if i'd finished with my newspaper, cool as you please, said he missed doing the crossword. Sirius Black in Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok. I wrote this when i had terrible writers block so forgive me if it is really super bad. But the good news is: I no longer have writers block so i will be getting on with the 3rd chapter for Crookshanks little secret year 3! YAY! If there are any mistakes please point them out so i can learn! **

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"_Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember Fred?_

_And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been._

_He came back all weak and shaking … They suck the happiness out of a place, Dementors._

_Most of the prisoners go mad in there." _

_-George Weasley POA_

* * *

"_So far this must be the worst place I have ever been to."_ Arthur Weasley thought as the broom he was riding landed on the small, bleak island, which held the fortress of Azkaban. 

He could already hear the distant screaming of the distraught prisoners. Arthur just wanted to go home and see his children.

Only two of them, Ron and Ginny, were too young to go to Hogwarts. Fred and George were in their first year. Ron was nine and Ginny was eight.

The year was 1989 (A/N: I think so. Tell me if I'm wrong) and You-Know-Who had been gone for eight years. Little Harry Potter was living a quiet live with his muggle relatives but Death Eaters were still being rounded up and sent here, to hell on earth.

Some other ministry officials were to join him so he stood, on the cold, grey stone to wait for Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

After several long, cold minutes, the other two brooms landed beside him. Kingsley, Arthur and Mad-Eye followed one of the guards into the dark stone passageways which held the cells.

Arthur shivered and watched as Kingsley and Mad-Eye started to inspect some of the cells.

All the prisoners, it seemed, had given up on life. Some were sitting in the corners of their cells muttering. Others let out long pain-filled screams as dementors glided past. And yet others lay still in the everlasting darkness, the only recognisable movement, of their eyes and the steady breathing. They all looked mad and half dead.

The cells occupants stayed the same until they got to the more heavily guarded cells.

Here, with two Dementors standing guard continuously outside the cell door, sat one man. He couldn't be seen by outsiders since he sat in the shadowed corners of his stone cell.

Kingsley and Mad-Eye paused outside this one. Kingsley turned to a guard. "Is there anyone in here?" Arthur and Mad-Eye turned too.

The guard nodded and walked off. As the other two shrugged and started onto the next one, Arthur turned back to the dark cell.

He came face to face with a pair of cold, stormy grey eyes set into a gaunt face that was surrounded by long, dark matted hair. The man's dry lips curled into a smirk.

Arthur stumbled back and tripped on the uneven floor. Kingsley and Mad-Eye came hurrying over.

"Are you ok, Arthur?" asked Kingsley, reaching down to help him up.

"S-S-SIRIUS BLACK!" Arthur yelled. The man flinched.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Sirius Black asked conversationally as all three men approached his cell.

"Hello Black." Mad-Eye spat. "Been in here for eight years now is it?"

"No need to rub it in…" Black mumbled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We, Black, are here because the oh-so-wonderful ministry decided to sent us here to check on you." Kingsley said, poking Black with his wand.

"Moi?" asked Black, raising his eyebrows sardonically while rubbing his arm where the wand had caused a bruise.

"Well not you exactly but close enough." Arthur said, recovering from his fright and taking an active part in the conversation.

Black looked at him. "Arthur Weasley. Well, well, well…"

Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin had all been babysitters for Arthur and Molly from 1979 to 1981. They had become very good friends and when Harry was born, Lily would sometimes bring him over to play with Ron. Of course, Arthur had never told them that they had known Harry Potter. That would just make them smug and Arthur didn't think he could stand Fred and George being like that.

"How is your lovely wife? Molly, was it?"

This conversation was confusing Arthur. He would have thought that Black would have been mad by now. He had been in here for a very long time and was just about the most infamous prisoner in the hell-hole at the moment.

"She is fine." Arthur answered weakly.

"And your children! How is the child Molly was carrying and the time I left?"

"Fine." Arthur's monotone answers seemed good enough conversation for Black. A dementor glided past eerily. The man in the cell next to the one Black was in, screamed.

"Shut it Lestrange!" Black hissed in the general direction of him.

Mad-Eye looked at Black funnily. "Why are you still sane?" He asked, voicing the concern that Arthur had had as well.

Black sighed and turned away to look out the small hole set high in the wall.

"I don't know." He answered quietly so all three men had to lean forward to hear. "I just don't know."

A guard come forward and started to hurry the two aurors and Arthur forward out to the exit.

Once they were gone Sirius sighed again, sitting down in the corner thinking over his life. How had it all come to this?

"I don't know why I'm still same." He whispered. "But I wish I wasn't."

**A/N: Well...i thought it was good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I wrote this because Buchworm13 wanted me too. Hope you like it.**

Three years later, Sirius Black awoke from his light slumber to the creaking, crashing sound of a cell door opening and closing. In the darkness, Sirius could hear the telltale sounds of sobbing.

Moving to the cell door, Sirius saw a great bulky shape in the cell opposite his. It seemed so familiar. If only he could remember who it was.

A dementor glided past, its robes fluttering in the breeze that constantly chilled the occupants of Azkaban. The giant man lifted his head and Sirius got his first glimpse of a wild bearded face with black beady eyes.

"Hagrid!" Sirius could not contain his cry of surprise. Why would the gentle gamekeeper be here of all places?

Hagrid himself seemed startled that a criminal worthy of Azkaban would know his name. "Who's there?" He called gruffly.

"Sirius Black." Sirius answered, not taking the usual pleasure he had from scaring the new inmates. "Why the _hell_ are you here?"

Hagrid inhaled sharply before deciding to answer. "The Chamber of Secrets 'as been opened. Hogwarts is in Danger."

"Wasn't it the last time that somebody was killed?!"

"Yeah, an' they've blamed it on me."

Sirius sat back, shocked. "Do you know how it was opened?"

"Nah. Though some think it was little Harry Potter."

"_Harry Potter!"_

Memories flew into Sirius' mind. Lily, James and baby Harry flickered beneath his eyelids.

"I promised." He whispered.

"What?"

Sirius didn't answer, he was staring out of his small window to the grey sky outside, relieving a day years ago.

"_Promise me Sirius. Promise me you'll look after my son if I get killed in this war."_

"_I promise, James, but I really don't think I'll need too. You're not going to die! Not with me as Secret keeper anyway."_

**Almost a year later.**

Cornelius Fudge was cold, hungry and wanted to go home. The only things stopping him were the prisoners, who didn't really want to see him anyway.

Each cell was another picture of despair. He couldn't imagine being a guard.

"Morning Minister. Wait, it is morning?"

The speaker was a prisoner. An infamous prisoner at that. An infamous prisoner known as Sirius Black.

"Black." He greeted the lowlife. "I see you're still sane."

"Oh _yes _Minister. I always am. Did you know that for a time I actually had Rubeus Hagrid to talk to! What you're playing at I do not know."

"That's very nice Black but if you don't mind I must carry on wi-"

"Is that a newspaper?"

"Err, yes?"

"Can I have it?"

The poor man looked desperate and Fudge considered for a moment.

"Only, I used to do the crossword. I would love to do another."

_What harm could it do?_ Fudge thought. _It's only a newspaper_. He handed it through the bars to the prisoner who grabbed it eagerly and started to read.

Fudge allowed himself a small smile as he left the prison.

The next day, a large black dog was seen swimming onto a beach in the West of Ireland. It was extremely thin and the elderly shopkeeper who took pity and gave it some food didn't even spare a thought for where it had come from. She also didn't wonder what it was thinking although if she had she would never have guessed.

_I'm going to find you Harry, just like your parents would have wanted._

**What do you think? Review and you can tell me. **

**NOTE: I'm not sure where Azkaban is so i thought maybe somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean so that Sirius would swim to Ireland. Cross to England. ( I live in England! Whoo!) Across to Little Whinging adn then up to Scotland and Hogwarts. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
